


ART for The Bright Lights of Disturbia

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the part I attempted to draw is from Chapter 56 - there is swimming in underwear and sad/hopeful hip touching :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for The Bright Lights of Disturbia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bright Lights of Disturbia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181007) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



> I am so sorry for being so unbelievably late :( 
> 
> [LJ post here](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/58052.html)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/140875/140875_original.jpg)


End file.
